


Sleepover Time?

by Strikeslip_Fault



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week 2020, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of Nachi, Nightmares, No Beta, Restless Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strikeslip_Fault/pseuds/Strikeslip_Fault
Summary: One day, Taichi decided to go home to introduce his new boyfriend to his parents. The same day Juza approached Omi asking if he could stay the night in his room. First time for everything right?
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Hyoudou Juuza
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Sleepover Time?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic isn't as sad as yesterday but the nightmares do pertain to Omi and fighting his own demons. Just a warning~

Winter was an odd time for the theater. Where some would speed home to celebrate the holidays with families, others would stay with their new formed family connecting over newfound connections. After New Years celebrations most would arrive within the week, with some stragglers holding out until the start of the winter play. Omi was one of the first to arrive back and he was all but dragged to the kitchen: something about hating curry or never wanting to see curry again.

As Omi sat in his room wondering what he could make to celebrate the holiday weekend, he heard a steady knock on his door. He double checked his clock to see that it was a bit later than normal for anyone to wake him. Maybe someone needed a late night snack? He descended from his bed to greet whoever was at his door. As he opened the door, the face of his boyfriend stared back at him, somewhat bitterly. 

“Well this is new...what’s up Juza?” 

“...Can I stay the night?” Omi froze in his spot looking around to see if something was wrong. When he found nothing off and no other bodies in the hallway, he slowly moved his body to allow Juza to shuffle in.

“Any particular reason? Feel free to make yourself comfortable but this is new.” Omi watched as Juza awkwardly scanned the room aware Taichi was missing.

“Azami is over again and Banri gets weird when I stay in the room. So I thought you and Taichi wouldn’t mind another guest but...where’s Taichi?”

“His parents called all of a sudden demanding they’d meet-er see him as long as they could during the season.” Omi almost let it slip that Taichi’s parents demanded his boyfriend visit once they realized Taichi finally managed to snag a lover.

“Ah, so it would be fine for me to stay?” Juza looked up at his boyfriend. This was a big request for the two men since this would only be the second night they spent together. The first night a bit intimate and Juza flushed a little as pieces started to recollect in his brain. They were tasked to find sheets for an akigumi sleepover but in the midst of their search, Omi decided to take advantage of their time alone. Juza could still remember Omi’s breath on his ears and scratched behind his now heated earlobes.

“No need to worry. Sure you can stay the night. I hope you don’t mind us sharing my bed since it’s a bit late and I don’t know what’s in Taichi’s bed right now.” Omi noticed his boyfriend’s face reddening as the time passed. He briefly wondered if this was moving a bit too fast again. After their last encounter, Omi decided to step back, allowing Juza to make the next move, fearful he’d overstep boundaries again.

Sharing the same bed, Juza repeated in his mind. He was trying to clear his mind of what happened in that storage room, but the idea of sharing a bed only helped his brain create more scenarios. Deciding which one he would follow up on, Juza nodded as we watched Omi lead him to the ladder leading to his bed. Omi stood at the ladder like a valet, going the additional effort to extend his arm as he bowed. Juza sucked his teeth a bit, huffing a little at Omi’s antics, walking past him to climb into Omi’s bed. 

As he ascended the ladder, he noticed Omi’s bed was very modest. Compared to his fashionably loud roommate, he appreciated the neutral browns. Sliding to the wall, Juza plopped onto Omi’s pillow. As his face hit the pillow, the smell of Omi filled his senses and he could feel his thoughts going south. He didn’t initially have any intentions to do anything but now they were just setting up for an intimate night.

“Oh, taking the wall?” Juza heard a voice behind him slowly get louder until he could hear it less than inches away. He turned his head to see Omi grinning back at him, scar right in his line of vision.

“Whichever one is more comfortable for you.” Juza looked away a bit shy, turning his body towards the wall. Taking one look at the embarrassment written across Juza’s face, Omi laughed before he tugged the sheets below the two.

“I’d be most comfortable if I was able to sleep under sheets tonight.” With a jolt, Juza lifted himself from the bed, allowing him and Omi to get under the sheets. Once the two were comfortable, he realized he accidentally took the position as the small spoon. Hearing the heartbeat of his boyfriend behind his head, Juza had hope he’d easily be lulled into sleep. Unfortunate for him, fate seemed to be sided against him.

\--

The hours ticked by and Juza could not sleep. Besides his own inability to sleep with someone in his bed, his boyfriend had a habit of grinding into him only leaving him to imagine what he’d have to deal with in the future. All he could do to let the time pass was determine just how many books he could buy as well as how many he could hide before Banri got suspicious. As he started to contemplate book covers to hide what he was researching, he started to hear grunts as Omi’s face twitched. Juza did not want to turn around and disrupt what Omi was going through, especially since his hand was wrapped around his waist, but he was a bit concerned.

 _“Tch...it’s not my fault! Nachi and I were invincible.”_ Juza heard Omi grit his teeth as he fought the villains of his dream. From what Omi had told him, Nachi and he were very close and Juza reminded him of his lost friend. He had mentioned it more than once, and he normally didn’t let it disrupt their relationship, but he wondered what would happen if he responded toOmi.

“...and what would happen if we weren’t…” Juza whispered into Omi’s dialogue. He could feel Omi’s heartbeat increase as his body froze.

“ _...Nachi?? What are you doin ere? They said you died before you made it to the hospital!_ ”

“-ts not your fault. What happened to me was because of my own decisions. Please...don’t let me haunt you forever.”

“. _..N-Nachi...I...they told me you died with a grin on your face...why did you have to leave_?” It appeared the villains had evaporated in his dream only to be replaced with Nachi. Juza had hoped he was doing a good job but he still felt uncomfortable acting as a dead person. Would Nachi approve of his skills?

“It...it was time for you to pursue your own dreams. You now have a chance to do better. I have faith in you.” Juza felt as Omi’s arm strengthened around him as he could feel the small drop of water hit the side of his head. 

Omi was crying.

“ _But...I was suppose to live my life with you and the gang. What happened to that?! Answer ME_!” Omi kept gritting his teeth and Juza fell silent, unsure how to reply. He couldn’t tell Omi to join a troupe and he also didn’t disrespect who Nachi was as a person.

The sound of Omi struggling with his dreams continued for a few minutes before Juza, as Juza, felt that he needed to intervene. Breaking away from the deathgrip, Juza used his strength to turn around and shake Omi awake. After a few violent shakes, Omi opened his eyes, gasping as if he escaped some dark spiral. He looked down with bloodshot eyes to see his boyfriend looking back at him with his eyes squinted in the dark making sure he was okay. He could barely remember his dream. All he could recall was another memory driven nightmare where everyone continued to blame him for the death of Nachi. As much as he tried to remember, all he could recall was Nachi talking to him for a few seconds telling him everything was okay. After that, he spiralled back into darkness.

“Evening, Juza. I guess I was having another nightmare?” Juza looked away and that action alone told him more than he needed to know. He sighed. He hadn’t had a dream that vivid in a while. Maybe sharing a bed brought back up memories of when he and the gang would share beds to reduce space when they traveled places.

“Omi...I’m happy you’re here at the theater.” Juza had removed his hands from Omi’s shoulders but he still refused to look up in Omi’s eyes. Was he somehow involved in the dream?“I am too Juza. Did I say something in my dream that said otherwise?”

“No...I just wanted to let you know I think you’re...one of the strongest men I know. That’s all.” Juza turned himself and readjusted himself into the sheets hoping to find the sleep that never found him. Omi pulled the sheet up over himself as well readjusting so that Juza was facing him as they slept.

“Thank you for dealing with me Juza. I promise I’ll try to not keep you up with my dreams anymore. Goodnight.” Omi closed his eyes and within minutes Juza thought Omi was asleep again, this time in a better dream. As he too started to fade, he felt as Omi’s voice got too close to his ear. 

“And if anyone asks, I’m happy you’re at this theater as well. You’re part of the reason I can smile and face the past.” Omi kissed the shell of his ear before he started to truly fall asleep.

Juza was now awake again due to Omi, but for a different reason this time. Those simple words sent jolts down his body as he stared at the sleeping face of his boyfriend. Who just confesses like that and then falls asleep??

Juza was destined to have no sleep tonight because of his boyfriend. Perhaps in the future, if this were to happen again, he’d demand Omi couldn’t sleep until he could confirm Juza was fully asleep. Otherwise, Omi would be required to sleep on the floor, and he’d be damned if he’d allow Omi any concessions. 

**Author's Note:**

> Am I going to keep writing about Omi finding ways to cope with his past? Maybe? Beyond just comfort, I think it's important to discuss the fact that most if not relationships in A3 will have some difficult conversations. But that's just my thoughts.


End file.
